The present application relates generally to faucets, and in particular, to handle adapters and handle bonnets for use in faucets, such as widespread or centerset faucets.
Generally speaking, faucet assemblies, such as widespread and centerset faucet assemblies, typically include two separate valve bodies associated with a hot water source and a cold water source, respectively. The valve bodies can hold a valve, such as a fluid mixing valve, to control the amount of water delivered to a user from the two water sources. One water source may be termed hot, and the other cold, depending on the temperature of the water sources. A handle assembly can be removably coupled to each of the valves to allow a user to control the temperature and flow rate of a flow of water exiting the faucet assembly. The separate valve bodies can be joined together by a connecting member, sometimes referred to as a waterway connector, which can facilitate mixing of hot and cold water from the different water sources. A spout or fluid conduit can extend from the waterway to deliver mixed water to a user. The handle assemblies may include a bonnet (e.g., a cover, a shroud, etc.) connected to a handle adaptor and/or a yoke (e.g., a valve body, etc.) through the use of a threaded interface. Typically, the bonnet is configured to conceal the portion of the body of the faucet and the handle adapter that protrudes up from the installation surface from the view of a user (e.g., on a countertop, a wall, etc.).
In addition, many of the valves used in typical faucet assemblies, such as widespread and centerset faucet assemblies, incorporate a stop feature or mechanism to establish the end point of valve rotation. For example, the rotation of the individual valves may be mechanically limited by a structural feature integrated within the valves. Limiting the rotation of the valves prevents a user from operating the valves outside of their intended operating range and causing damage to the valves.